lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.18 Dave
Dave ist die 18. Episode der 2. Staffel und die insgesamt 43. Episode von Lost. Hurley bekommt Halluzinationen von Dave, einem Freund aus seiner Zeit in einer Psychiatrischen Anstalt. Währenddessen wird die Wahrheit über Henry Gale enthüllt und die Überlebenden stehen vor der Entscheidung, was sie als nächstes machen sollen. Die Rückblende zeigt Hurleys Zeit in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt, die er zusammen mit Dave verbracht hat. Inhalt Rückblende thumb|left|250px|[[Hurley und Dave werden fotografiert.]] Hurley befindet sich in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa und hat eine Sprechstunde bei Dr. Brooks, der ihn nach seiner Diät fragt. Als der Arzt Hurley Mutter erwähnt, sagt Hurley, dass er nicht mehr böse auf sie ist, weil sie ihn in die Anstalt eingewiesen hat. Brooks spricht außerdem an, dass Hurley jetzt bereits seit 2 Monaten da ist und dass es deswegen an der Zeit ist, "Klartext zu reden". Sie beginnen damit, sich über Hurleys Hausaufgabe zu unterhalten, die darin bestand, dass er eine Liste der Dinge anlegen soll, die er an sich mag. Schließlich diskutieren sie über einen weiteren Patienten, Dave. Brooks ist der Meinung, dass er einen schlechten Einfluss auf Hurley hat, weil er ihn dauernd ermutigt, die ihm aufgetragenen Aufgaben nicht zu erfüllen. Hurley ist jedoch anderer Meinung und erklärt, dass Dave seiner Meinung nach die normalste Person in der Anstalt ist. Hurley begibt sich in die Sporthalle der Anstalt, in der gerade ein Basketballspiel stattfindet. Dave versucht dabei wiederholt, den Ball zu bekommen, bleibt jedoch erfolglos. Hurley unterhält sich mit ihm über seine Sprechstunde, aber Dave lenkt ihn ab, indem er von Essen und von der anstehenden Taco-Nacht redet. thumb|right|200px|[[Hurley soll fliehen.]] Später spielt Hurley mit Leonard Simms "Vier gewinnt" und verliert dabei. Zusammen mit Dave macht er sich darüber lustig, dass Leonard ständig die Zahlen 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 und 42 vor sich hin murmelt. Als Hurley etwas von seinem Diätmenü essen will, welches aus Sellerie besteht, fordert Dave ihn dazu auf, einen von Leonards Keksen zu stehlen, was er schließlich auch macht. Krankenschwester Lazenby bringt Hurley seine Medikamente (Clonazepam) und Dave weist ihn an, sie nicht zu nehmen. Dr. Brooks kommt vorbei und unterhält sich mit den beiden, bevor er ein Foto von ihnen macht. Als der Arzt wieder weg ist, zeigt Hurley Dave, dass er die Tabletten immer noch im Mund behalten hat. In seiner nächsten Sprechstunde liest Hurley Dr. Brooks die angefertigte Liste vor. Als Dr. Brooks anmerkt, dass er gar nichts über sein Aussehen geschrieben hat, redet Hurley über seinen Unfall. Anscheinend ist die Dachterasse eines Schiffs zusammengebrochen, als Hurley sie betreten hat, wobei zwei Menschen gestorben sind. thumb|left|200px|[[Libby in der Anstalt.]] Hurley ist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sein Übergewicht den Unfall verursacht hat, aber Brooks erklärt ihm, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, weil sich insgesamt 23 Personen auf dem Deck befanden, dass nur für 8 konzipiert war. Hurley ist nach dem Unfall in einen katatonischen Zustand verfallen und hat aufgehört, zu sprechen, zu schlafen und das Haus zu verlassen. Er hat jedoch nie aufgehört, zu essen, was seine Art war, sich selbst zu bestrafen. Hurley gerät in Rage und sagt, dass Dave Recht hatte, als er gesagt hat, dass Dr. Brooks nur ein "Scharlatan" sei. Daraufhin zeigt Brooks ihm das Foto, dass er zuvor von den beiden aufgenommen hat. Darauf sieht Hurley jedoch nur sich selbst, ohne Dave. Brooks erklärt ihm, dass Dave nur ein Produkt von Hurleys Fantasie ist. Später in der Nacht weckt Dave Hurley auf, um mit ihm aus der Anstalt zu fliehen. Im letzten Moment konfrontiert Hurley ihn und erklärt, dass er nicht real ist und weigert sich, ihm zu folgen. In einem Akt des Mutes schließt Hurley das Fenster, durch das Dave die Anstalt verlassen hat und schließt ihn damit aus. Danach legt er sich wieder in sein Bett. In der letzten Rückblende ist erneut die Szene zu sehen, in der das Foto aufgenommen wurde, diesmal jedoch aus der Perspektive von Libby, die an einem Nachbartisch sitzt. Sie beobachtet Hurley dabei, wie er für das Foto posiert, obwohl niemand neben ihm sitzt, bevor sie von der Krankenschwester ihre Medikamente bekommt. Durch diese Ansicht der Szene wird bestätigt, dass Dave nicht real ist und nur in Hurleys Fantasie existiert. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|right|250px|[[Hurley zerstört seine geheimen Vorräte.]] Die Episode beginnt am Strand, wo Hurley damit beschäftigt ist, mit Libbys Laufgeschwindigkeit Schritt zu halten, die sich vorgenommen hat, ihn in Form zu bringen. Hurley ist jedoch durch die erfolglosen Bemühungen frustriert und weist auch Libbys tröstende Worte ab und bezeichnet sich als "krank". Libby bittet ihn, sich ihr anzuvertrauen, und Hurley gesteht ihr sein Problem mit den Nahrungsmitteln. Er nimmt sie mit in den Dschungel und zeigt ihr sein geheimes Versteck, in dem er Nahrungsmittel aus der Schwan-Station lagert. thumb|left|250px|Die Überlebenden bei dem [[Versorgungspaket.]] Er drückt seinen Wunsch aus, alles loszuwerden, aber anscheinend war er bisher nicht in der Lage dazu. Libby gibt ihm den Hinweis, dass Änderungen durch Handlung kommen und hält ihm zur Ermutigung ein Glas DHARMA Salatdressing hin. In einer mutigen Handlung öffnet Hurley das Glas und kippt den Inhalt auf den Boden. Dann fährt er damit fort, den Rest seiner Vorräte zu vernichten. Währenddessen lacht Libby mit ihm und ermutigt ihn weiter. Am Ende kommen die beiden sich etwas näher, aber sie werden von Jin und Sun unterbrochen, die zusammen mit anderen Überlebenden vorbeirennen, um sich im Dschungel etwas anzusehen. Hurley und Libby folgen ihnen und sind geschockt von den unzähligen Nahrungsmitteln in dem Versorgungspaket, das vor kurzem abgeworfen wurde und das Logo der DHARMA Initiative trägt. Der Inhalt des Pakets ist ein Vielfaches von dem, was Hurley erst kurz zuvor vernichtet hat. Schon bald beginnen die Überlebenden, sich darum zu streiten, bevor vorgeschlagen wird, dass Hurley sich erneut um die Verteilung kümmert. Hurley gerät dadurch in Panik und sieht plötzlich einen Mann in einem Bademantel, der davon geht. Hurley folgt ihm auf der Stelle. Während seiner Suche stolpert Hurley über einen Gegenstand und es stellt sich heraus, dass es einer von Daves Schuhen ist. Libby holt ihn kurz darauf ein und lobt ihn dafür, dass er durch die neue Versuchung nicht den Kopf verloren hat. Hurley versucht währenddessen, den Schuh vor ihr zu verstecken. thumb|right|250px|[[Sayid und Ana-Lucia verhören den gefesselten "Henry Gale".]] In der Schwan-Station erholt Locke sich mit der Hilfe von Jack und Kate allmählich von dem Vorfall mit den Brandschutztüren. Locke kommentiert, dass "Henry Gale" während des Einschlusses nicht die Chance zur Flucht ergriffen hat, und glaubt, dass er ihm helfen wollte. Jack ist jedoch anderer Meinung und sagt, dass der Gefangene wohl daran geglaubt hat, dass sie ihm seine Ballon-Geschichte abkaufen. Währenddessen spitzt sich in der Waffenkammer die Lage mit dem Gefangenen zu. Sayid und Ana-Lucia erzählen dem gefesselten Henry Gale, dass sie seinen Ballon gefunden haben. Aber als sie das Grab geöffnet haben, welches angeblich das seiner Frau Jennifer Gale gewesen sein sollte, sind sie darin auf eine männliche Leiche gestoßen. Dabei handelte es sich um den echten Henry Gale, was aus dem Inhalt seiner Brieftasche hervorging. Darin befand sich neben einem Führerschein, auf dem zu sehen ist, dass der echte Henry Gale dunkelhäutig ist, auch ein 20$ Schein. Darauf wurde eine Notiz geschrieben, die deutlich macht, dass Henry Gale nicht bei dem Absturz des Ballons gestorben ist. Dadurch wird enthüllt, dass "Henry Gale" mit Ausnahme einiger Details die ganze Zeit gelogen hat. Widerstrebend gesteht der falsche Henry Gale schließlich, dass er ein Anderer ist und dass er umgebracht werden würde, wenn er ihnen irgend etwas erzählt. Außerdem macht er eine Bemerkung über den "Kerl mit dem Bart" , der im Vergleich mit "Ihm" keine wichtige Position einnimmt. Als "Henry" dabei bleibt, dass er nichts weiter erzählen kann, bedroht Sayid ihn mit einer Waffe. "Henry" lässt sich jedoch nicht überzeugen, woraufhin Sayid die Waffe lädt die Waffe und bis 3 zählt. "Henry" schreit, dass Sayid ihn nicht töten kann, weil er kein "böser Mensch" ist, aber Sayid drückt ab. Der Schuss geht jedoch ins Leere, weil Ana im letzten Moment eingreift und damit das Leben des Gefangenen rettet. Locke ruft nach Jack, weil er sich noch nicht wieder bewegen kann und wissen will, was vor sich geht. thumb|left|250px|[[Hurley attackiert Sawyer.]] Am Strand ist Eko damit beschäftigt, Holz zu sägen. Charlie kommt zu ihm und fragt ihn, was er macht, aber Eko bittet ihn nur darum, Stämme festzuhalten, ohne ihm zu erzählen, was er mit dem Holz vorhat. Im Dschungel ist Hurley weiterhin auf der Suche nach Dave und findet dabei eine Schachtel mit DHARMA Fischcrackern und kann nicht widerstehen, sie zu öffnen. Während er davon isst, erscheint ihm wieder Dave, der ihn mit Kokosnüssen bewirft, als Hurley seine Existenz verleugnet. Hurley rennt auf ihn zu, aber Dave flüchtet. Die Verfolgung führt Hurley zum Strand, wo er bei Ekos Konstruktion stehen bleibt. Er begibt sich daraufhin zu Sawyer, um ihn zu fragen, ob er Clonazepam hat. Sawyer fragt ihn nach dem Grund und Hurley erzählt ihm, dass er Halluzination von einem "Typ mit Glatze in 'nem Bademantel" hat. Sawyer macht sich über Hurley lustig und vermutet, dass er wahnsinnig wird, was Hurley dazu veranlasst, wütend zu werden und Sawyer anzugreifen. Die anderen Leute am Strand sehen dabei zu. Unter ihnen ist auch Sun, die versucht, Jin, der von dem Streit amüsiert ist, aufzufordern, dazwischen zu gehen. Er hilft schließlich dabei und nach dem kurzen Kampf bezeichnet Sawyer Hurley als verrückt, was dieser jedoch abstreitet. thumb|right|250px|[[Hurley soll von der Klippe springen.]] Hurley sammelt seine Besitztümer zusammen und will in die Höhlen ziehen, die mittlerweile von niemandem mehr bewohnt werden. Auch Libby schafft es nicht, ihn zu überzeugen, am Strand zu bleiben. Auf seinem Weg fällt ein Glas Erdnussbutter aus seinem Rucksack und zerschellt am Boden. Als er etwas davon mit einem Blatt von einem Stein kratzt und isst, erscheint ihm erneut Dave. Nach einer langen Unterhaltung überzeugt Dave ihn, dass er sich immer noch in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa befindet und dort im Koma liegt. Er erzählt ihm, dass alle Ereignisse, die passiert sind, nachdem Hurley Dave aus der Anstalt ausgeschlossen hat, nur in seinem Kopf passiert sind. Der Gewinn in der Lotterie, der Flugzeugabsturz und seine Zeit mit Libby waren nicht real. thumb|left|200px|[[Libby und Hurley küssen sich.]] Dave führt ihn daraufhin zu einer hohen, steilen Klippe und versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, zu springen. Er versichert ihm, dass er in seinem alten Leben aufwachen wird, wenn er springt. Um ihn noch weiter zu überzeugen, springt Dave sogar zuerst. In der Luke konfrontiert Locke den Gefangenen und will wissen, warum er es zugelassen hat, dass er gefangen wird. Er vermutet, dass "Henry" die Position der Schwan-Station herausfinden wollte, aber "Henry" bezeichnet die Vermutung als "völlig falsche Fährte". Außerdem sagt er, dass nicht einmal Gott die Insel sehen kann. Als Locke ihn auffordert, seinen Standpunkt zu erläutern, erzählt "Henry" noch einmal, dass er, nachdem er durch den Schacht zum Computer gelangt ist, den Knopf nicht gedrückt hat. Er sagt, dass er nur dastand und zugesehen hat, wie der Countdown Hieroglyphen angezeigt hat, bevor er wieder von selbst auf 108 zurückgesprungen ist. Locke antwortet jedoch wütend, dass er lügt. Hurley ist traumatisiert und beobachtet Daves Fall, als Libby aus dem Dschungel tritt und ihn fragt, was mit ihm los ist. Hurley erklärt ihr, dass alles, was passiert, nicht real sondern ein komatöser Traum von ihm ist. Er festigt seine Argumentation damit, dass eine so gut aussehende Person wie Libby ihn niemals mögen würde. Libby stimmt ihm jedoch nicht zu und erklärt, dass ihre schrecklichen Erlebnisse mit den anderen Überlebenden der Hecksektion, die Hurley größtenteils nicht getroffen hat, real gewesen sein müssen. Hurley ist jedoch bereit, von der Klippe zu springen, als Libby ihm sagt, dass sie ihn mag. Sie kommt zu ihm und die beiden küssen sich zärtlich und leidenschaftlich, bevor sie ihn fragt, ob sich das für ihn real angefühlt hat. Hurley kommt wieder zur Besinnung und das neue Pärchen geht zurück zum Strand. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Libby ist zum ersten mal in einer Rückblende zu sehen. * Dies ist die erste Episode, in der die letzte Szene in einer Rückblende auf dem Festland spielt. Die nächste Episode, in der die letzte Szene das Festland aus Sicht eines der Überlebenden zeigt, ist , sie spielt allerdings in einem Flash Forward. In der Episode spielt die letzte Szene ebenfalls außerhalb der Insel, aber es kommen dabei keine Überlebenden des Absturzes vor. Diese Szene spielt außerdem zur Zeit der Echtzeithandlung auf der Insel. * In dem Büro von Dr. Brooks hängt das Bild einer Insel. Produktion * Diese Episode hat keine Zusammenfassung am Anfang ("Bisher bei Lost"). * Während der Dreharbeiten hat Jorge Garcia sich die Hand verletzt, als er bei der Jagd nach Dave gestürzt ist. Später ist ein Pflaster an Hurleys Hand zu sehen. * Claire und Michael kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. * Der urspüngliche Drehbuchentwurf für diese Episode wurde von ABC abgelehnt, da darin das Gesamtkonzept der Sendung erklärt werden könnte. http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,1562722,00.html Es ist nicht bekannt, welche Handlungselemente dafür geändert wurden. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Das Polaroid-Foto, dass Dr. Brooks Hurley zeigt, ist dunkler als bei der Aufnahme und es fehlen einige Personen darauf, die im Moment der Aufnahme ebenfalls im Bild waren. ** Brooks könnte bewusst ein anderes Bild genommen haben. Außerdem ist es ein bekanntes Phänomen, dass Polaroid-Aufnahmen dunkler ausfallen. * Während Dave von Hurley durch den Dschungel verfolgt wird, ist deutlich zu sehen, dass er zwei verschiedene Schuhe trägt (einen Slipper und einen unidentifizierbaren roten Schuh), obwohl er in anderen Szenen nur mit einem Schuh gezeigt wird. ** Da er eine imaginäre Person ist, könnte er theoretisch jeden Bildschnitt ein komplett anderes Outfit anhaben, da er immer so aussehen wird, wie ihn Hurley ihn sich gerade einbildet. * Während Hurley durch den Dschungel geht, erscheint links von seinem Kopf für vier Sekunden eine weiße verschwommene Fläche. * Als Hurley seine Vorräte verschüttet, landet ein Teil des Salat-Dressings auf seinem T-Shirt. Kurz danach ist es wieder sauber. Wiederkehrende Themen * Hurley zeigt Libby sein geheimes Lager und vernichtet es dann. * Hurley hat Visionen von seinem imaginären Freund Dave und bezweifelt seine geistige Gesundheit. * Hurley sagt, dass er an seinem Gewicht nichts ändern kann, aber Libby überzeugt ihn davon, dass Änderungen Handlungen voraussetzen. * Die Patienten in Santa Rosa spielen Basketball. * "Henry" sagt Sayid, dass sie den echten Henry Gale vor 4 Monaten tot gefunden haben. * Als Sayid droht, ihn zu erschießen, schreit "Henry", dass er kein "schlechter Mensch" ist. * Ana-Lucia lenkt Sayids Schuss ab und rettet damit "Henrys" Leben. * Eko erklärt nicht, was er baut. * Leonard Simms wiederholt dauernd die Zahlen, während er "Vier gewinnt" spielt. ** Das Spielbrett von "Vier gewinnt" hat 42 "Spielfelder". * Hurley gibt nur vor, dass er die Medikamente nimmt. * Hurley will in die Höhlen ziehen um dort allein zu leben. * Brooks erzählt, dass das Deck, bei dessen Zusammenbruch 2 Menschen gestorben sind, nur für 8 Personen ausgelegt war, während sich 23 darauf befangen. * Dave versucht, Hurley dazu zu bringen, von der Klippe zu springen, aber Libby überzeugt ihn, es nicht zu tun. * Libby weiß, dass sie und Hurley zur selben Zeit Patienten in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt waren. * Dr. Brooks sagt, dass Hurley bereits seit 2 Monaten in der Anstalt ist und dass es daher an der Zeit ist, "Klartext zu reden". 2 Monate sind 8 Wochen. Kulturelle Referenzen * " ": Hurley verliert gegen Leonard Simms bei "Vier Gewinnt". ** Während des Spiels meint Dave in der englischen Fassung: "Pretty sneaky, Leonard" (deutsch: "Wie raffiniert, Leonard."). In der TV-Werbung für das Spiel sagt ein Junge zu seiner Schwester "Pretty sneaky, sis", als sie ihn mit einer diagonalen Reihe besiegt. ** Das Spielbrett von "Vier gewinnt" hat 42 "Spielfelder". * " ": Bei der Untersuchung des Versorgungspakets nennt Sawyer Charlie in der englischen Fassung "Tattoo". Tattoo ist ein Charakter dieser TV-Serie, die von 1978 bis 1984 ausgestrahlt wurde. Darin ging es um eine Insel, auf der ein magisch begabter Millionär lebt, der Besuchern Wünsche erfüllt. Tattoo war der Assistent des Millionärs und war dafür bekannt, das Flugzeug anzukündigen, mit dem Besucher auf die Insel kamen. ** In nennt Sawyer Walt "Tattoo". ** : In der deutschen Fassung nennt Sawyer Charlie "Charlie Lindbergh", in Bezug auf den Luftfahrtpionier, dem 1927 die erste Alleinüberquerung des Atlantiks in einem Flugzeug ohne Zwischenstop gelang. * Christentum: Die Position, in der der falsche Henry Gale gefesselt wird, erinnert an die Position bei einer Kreuzigung. * " ": Die Handlung dieser Episode ist sehr ähnlich zu einer Episode dieser TV-Serie, die von 1997 bis 2003 ausgestrahlt wurde. wurde davon überzeugt, dass sie sich in den letzten sechs bis sieben Jahren in einer Psychiatrischen Anstalt befand und dass ihre Welt von Dämonen und Vampiren nur ein Produkt ihrer Fantasie ist. Wie bei "Lost" soll der Tod ihr helfen, aus dieser "falschen Realität" zu entkommen. Allerdings sollte Buffy ihre Freunde umbringen, während Hurley sich selbst umbringen soll. * " ": Als Kate sich darüber amüsiert, dass Sawyer von Hurley verprügelt wurde, meint er "Timmy und Lassie sind da hinten und warten auf dich." Lassie war die Collie-Hündin, die die Hauptfigur der TV-Serie darstellt. Timmy ist einer der Personen, bei denen Lassie lebt. Die Serie wurde von 1954 bis 1975 ausgestrahlt. * " ": Dave fragt Hurley, ob er glaubt, dass der wirklich gesprengt wurde. * : Sawyer sagt in der englischen Fassung zu Libby "Great plan, Moonbeam. And after that we can sing Kumbaya and do trust falls". Kumbaya ist ein Lagerfeuerlied, das bei Organisationen wie den Pfadfindern oder dem YMCA gesungen wird. ** Ein "trust fall" ist ein Beispiel für Vertrauensbeweise. Dabei lässt sich jemand nach hinten fallen, während jemand anders hinter ihm steht und diese Person auffangen soll. ** In der deutschen Fassung sagt Sawyer "Toller Plan, Flowerpower. Und dann gründen wir ne Kommune und machen Ringelpietz mit Anfassen." und vergleicht dabei Libbys Standpunkte mit der Hippie-Kultur. * "Morels Erfindung": In diesem Buch landet ein Flüchtling auf einer verlassenen Insel. Er trifft dort auf einige Menschen, die zufällig auftauchen und wieder verschwinden und einige Handlungen wiederholen. Später stellt sich heraus, dass diese Menschen nicht wirklich existieren sondern nur reale Aufnahmen sind, die von einer Maschine reproduziert werden. Die Menschen sind in Wahrheit bereits tot. An einer Stelle erhält der Hauptcharakter verschiedene Theorien für die Geschehnisse auf der Insel. Eine der Theorien ist die, dass er sich in einer Psychiatrischen Anstalt befindet und nur träumt, auf einer Insel zu sein. Genau diese Theorie wird von Dave in dieser Episode vorgeschlagen. Literarische Methoden Ironie * Mit der Hilfe von Libby hat Hurley es geschafft, seinen geheimen Vorrat zu vernichten und sein Essproblem zu bekämpfen, als kurz danach bekannt wird, dass plötzlich ein Versorgungspaket aufgetaucht ist. * Libby hat behauptet, dass sie eine Psychologin ist und dass sie Menschen mit geistigen Problemen geholfen hat, aber sie war selbst Patientin in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa. Handlungswendung * Es wird gezeigt, dass Hurleys Freund Dave nur ein Teil seiner Fantasie ist. Vorahnungen * Hurley findet bei der Suche nach Dave eine Packung DHARMA Fischcracker. Während seiner Gefangenschaft bei den Anderen wird Sawyer mit Fischkeksen versorgt, mit denen früher die Eisbären gefüttert wurden. Querverweise * Locke sieht seinen Fuß an, wie er es auch schon in den Episoden und getan hat. * Als Hurley die Herkunft der Zahlen recherchiert hat, hat er Leonard Simms aufgesucht, der zu der Zeit alleine "Vier gewinnt" gespielt hat. * Sawyer bezeichnet Charlie als "den Kindesentführer" und bezieht sich dabei auf die Ereignisse der Episode . * Charlie schlägt vor, dass Hurley sich um die Verteilung der Lebensmittel aus dem Versorgungspaket kümmert, weil er bereits erfolgreich dabei war, die Lebensmittel aus der Schwan-Station zu verteilen. * Libby erzählt von ihren Erlebnissen mit den Überlebenden des Heckteils. * Dave fordert Hurley auf, von einer Klippe zu springen, aber Libby kommt vorbei und überzeugt Hurley, nicht zu springen. Als Jack zum ersten Mal Visionen von seinem Vater hatte, ist er bei der Verfolgung von einer Klippe gestürzt und konnte sich nur im letzten Moment festhalten. Locke kam zufällig vorbei und hat ihm geholfen, wieder heraufzuklettern. * Es wird gezeigt, dass Libby eine Mitpatientin von Hurley war. Hurley hat sie bereits zuvor darauf angesprochen, dass er glaubt, sie von früher zu kennen, aber sie hat vorgegeben, dass sie sich nur kurz im Flugzeug begegnet sind. * Eko baut weiter an etwas aus Holz, ohne zu sagen, worum es sich handelt. Diese Vorgänge wurden zum ersten Mal in gezeigt. Er nimmt dabei Charlies Hilfe in Anspruch. In hat Locke Claire aufgefordert, ihr beim Bau von einer Holzkonstruktion zu helfen, ohne ihr zu sagen, worum es sich handelt. Am Ende hat sich herausgestellt, dass es eine Wiege für ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ungeborenes Baby war, die Locke als Geburtstagsgeschenk verwendet hat. * Hurley erwähnt, dass er Sawyer bei der Angelegenheit mit dem Baumfrosch geholfen hat. * Hurley schreibt auf seiner Liste, dass er gerne Hühnchen isst und dass er es mag, wenn er seinen Großvater zum Lachen bringt. Nach seiner Zeit in der Anstalt war Hurley Angestellter in Mr. Cluck's Hühnchenbude. Nach seinem Lotteriegewinn war das erste Unglück, dass Tito an einem Herzanfall gestorben ist, als Hurley bekannt gegeben hat, dass er ihm einen Anteil des Gelds geben will. Zitate Dave: Und was ist das da? Hurley: Das ist mein Nachmittagssnack. Dave: Wie? Alter, das ist Sellerie. Sellerie ist kein Snack. Hurley: Ich mag meine gute Beziehung zu meiner Mum, Ich mag, wenn ich meinen Opa Tito zum Lachen bringe, ich mag Hühnchen. Dr. Brooks: Du solltest aufschreiben, was dir an dir gefällt, Hugo. Hurley: Mir gefällt, dass ich gerne Hühnchen esse? Offene Fragen * Weshalb ist Libby in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa? * Woher weiß "Henry", was passiert, wenn man die Taste nicht drückt? * Warum bekommt Hurley Visionen von Dave? * Sind diese Visionen eine Erscheinung der Insel oder des Monsters oder ist es nur ein Rückfall von Hurleys psychischen Problemen? en:Dave Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2